15 años
by Rizeto Uzumaki
Summary: El le escribio hermoso poemas por 15 años esperando a que ella le respondiera. Basada en una cancion de vocaloid.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama, pero si fueran míos habría mucho naruhina jajá.**

**Este fanfic esta basado en la canción de A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years de Yuma de vocaloid.**

―blablablá― personajes hablando

_Blablablá recuerdos _

_¨Blablablá¨_ pensamientos

Blablablá presente

15 años

One-shot

Llevo quince años escribiendo estos poemas y solo espero que respondas.

(POV Naruto en los pensamientos)

** _Primer año_ **

_¨Sigo y sigo escribiendo estos poemas y te los manando cada día sin falta, los sellos los lamo con insistencia, por que esta saliva es parte de mi corazón._ _Tal ves parezca algo imprudente pero te amo y lo seguiré haciendo. Solo espero que me respondas._

**_Segundo año_ **

_¨Este es el segundo año y sigo igual, no puedo parar de escribirte. Si, sigo siendo muy imprudente. Mi casa se incendio y yo ni cuenta.¨_

— ¿Por qué no me respondes, Hinata?— decía Naruto mientras su ropa se quemaba. — ¡Eh, mi ropa se quema! — decía alarmado Naruto fijándose que solo le quedaba el cuello de la camisa.

** _Tercer año _**

_¨En este año ya me calme, conseguí llegar a los limites de la literatura, voy a mostrar mi diario de poemas.¨_

—okey, el poema numero cien— decía Naruto mientras estaba en el ordenador escribiendo—y guardar— decía mientras deba clic. De pronto es ordenador exploto. —Creo que no aguanto— Decía mientras trataba de apagar el fuego que este desprendía cuando exploto.

_**Cuarto año** _

_¨Este año envié uno de mis poemas a una revista que trata temas sociales y les gusto a todos así que decidí lanzar un libro de poemas.¨_

—Jajá, cuanto quieres que te page, por favor jajá debes estar bromeando—decía el jefe de la editorial. —

—Señor, no es broma, eso lo que quiero—decía Naruto algo molesto.

—Jajajajaja —seguía riendo el jefe. Naruto solo se levanto del asiento y se fue molesto por la actitud del señor.

—Jajá, que bien, bueno ahora ya podemos…—decía mientras abría los ojos y se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba. — ¿A donde se fue?—se pregunto.

** _Quinto año _**

_¨Al año siguiente ya era un gran poeta reconocido por todo Japón, al final si aceptaron lo que pedía.¨_

_Flash back_

—_Por favor aceptare lo que quiera pero no lleve sus poemas a otra editorial— decía el jefe mientras que de sus ojos salían un rio de lagrimas._ —_Esta bien, acepto—decía Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara_.

_Fin del flash back_

_¨Ahora mujeres de veinte a treinta y cuatro años mueren por mi, pero yo solo amo a una persona y es eres tu Hinata, las demás las veo como simples personas, no puedo sentir nada por ellas.¨_

—Naruto-kun, te amo—decía una chica de cabello rosa mientras Naruto le daba una autógrafo.

—Cállate frentona, Naruto-kun cásate conmigo—hablaba otra de pelo rubio atado en una coleta.

—Por que me callas Ino-puerca—Gritaba la de pelo rosa. Naruto solo se alejaba mientras las dos chicas empezaban una discusión.

**_Sexto año_ **

_¨Este año ya he pasado los dos mil poemas, y ahora estoy en el hospital, sufrí un pequeño accidente, solo aguardo los resultados para ver si ya me puedo ir.¨_

—Señor Uzumaki Naruto—decía la doctora mientras observaba una carpeta—Usted ha tenido un accidente que los ha dejado en un mal estado y no podrá moverse por un tiempo así que tal ves se la pase aquí un tiempo—comentaba con una sonrisa la doctora de ojos color miel.

— ¿Que? Pero ¡solo fue un pequeño accidente!—gritaba alterado Naruto.

—Le llama pequeño accidente a caerse 23 pisos por las escaleras— decía la doctora en tono calmado.

—Pero vieja no me quiero quedar aquí—decía con cara dramática Naruto, ya que si odiaba algo, era quedarse en un hospital.

—A quien le llamas vieja, mocoso, mi nombre es Tsunade—decía mientras le pega en la cabeza con una venita en su cabeza.

—Esta bien—decía Naruto sobándose la cabeza. 

_Tal ves pasare un largo tiempo aquí así que escribiré mas poemas para ti mi Hianta-chan.¨_

**_Séptimo año_ **

_¨Este año ya salí del hospital totalmente recuperado, así que te comparare con algo._ _Tal vez seas como una luchadora extrema o algún producto descompuesto.¨_

—Que estoy haciendo—decía deprimido Naruto.

**_Octavo año _**

_¨Nada ha cambiado este año, así que te comparare con algo otra ves. Tal ves seas como ganas 16 campeonatos de sumo o seas como una buena medicina.¨_

—Debo dejar de compararte Hinata-chan, por que no me respondes—decía triste Naruto.

**_Noveno año_ **

_¨ ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué esto que siento en mi corazón?¨_

—Naruto ya despertaste, me alegro—decía Tsunade contenta, ya que el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el hospital habían formado un lazo de madre a hijo.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Quién soy?—decía Naruto.

—No recuerdas nada, eh, tuviste un accidente cuando salías de tu casa, un carro se paso un semáforo y te atropello, sufriste un duro golpe en la cabeza—Tsunade comentaba triste—Perdiste la memoria, pero veras que poco a poco la recuperadas eh. —Mostraba una sonrisa pero en el fondo estaba triste.

**_Decimo año_ **

_¨No recuerdo nada todavía, pero se que amo a alguien, no puedo recordar el nombre de esta persona, pero la amo con todo mi corazón, lo se y no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente voy a recordar todo.¨_

**_Decimo primer año _**

_¨ ¿Quién eres? ¿Por que no olvide que te amaba? No lo entiendo, quiero recordarte, pero no puedo, solo sigo escribiendo esto poemas para ti y espero que me respondas cada día.¨_

**_Decimo segundo año_ **

_¨No han regresado mis recuerdos, quiero hacerlo pero no puedo.¨_

—Maldición ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?—Gritaba enojado Naruto.

**_Decimo tercer año_ **

_¨Eres todo lo que tengo, no recuerdo nada, pero el amor que siento por ti es todo lo que tengo junto a mi.¨_

— ¿Quién eres?— se preguntaba Naruto mientras escribía un poema.

**_Decimo cuarto año_ **

_¨Estoy aterrado te amo lo se pero no se quien eres, tengo miedo quiero recordarte pero no puedo, tengo mucho miedo, mucho.¨_

—Por favor, alguien ayúdeme a recordar algo de ella, por favor—decía Naruto entre lágrimas. —Por favor—

**_Decimo quinto año_ **

_¨No sabia que tenia tantos poemas escritos y para ti, bueno te amo y lo se¨_

—Oh, hay mas de cuatro mil poemas aquí—Sonreía Naruto hasta que encontró una fotografía. — ¿Que es esto?—decía mientras la tomaba entre sus manos—Esto es…—decia mientras sus ojos se abrían completamente.

_¨No puede ser, de repente me encuentro de rodillas en el piso y de mis ojos salían lagrimas, lo recordé todo.¨_

—Hinata—murmuraba Naruto.

_¨Ahora lo recuerdo todo ese tiempo juntos, tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras__ de aliento, tu amor.¨_

—Hinata—Susurraba

_¨ Y también recuerdo tu muerte…¨_

— ¡Hinata!—Gritaba mientras que de sus ojos no paraban de salir las lagrimas.

**_Decimo sexto año_ **

_¨A pasado un año desde que recordé todo y dieciséis de tu muerte, te amo y no lo dejare de hacer sigo escribiendo estos poemas de amor para ti y solo espero que los respondas._

Naruto se encontraba parado delante de una tumba, en la lapida se podía leer el nombre de la persona.

Hinata Hyuga

1978-1998

Gran hija, hermana, prima, amiga y novia

—Nunca dejare de amarte Hinata, se que me dijiste que hiciera mi vida, pero no puedo, solo viviré con mi amor hacía ti, te amo—decía Naruto con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

—Yo también— escucho un pequeño susurro.

Voltio y sonrió, por fin había obtenido su tan anhelada respuesta.

_**Fin.**_

Hola otra ves yo por aquí ^^, es que estaba escuchando la canción y se me ocurrió este Naruhina es que amo a la pareja y pues aquí esta este one-shot jajá.

Bueno se despide Rizeto Uzumaki, Bey

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
